


and yet, i am nowhere too

by Karturtle (karturtle)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Borderlands 3 Spoilers, Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Mentions of Violence, Post Borderlands 2, Pre Borderlands 3, also zer0 uses they/them pronouns, because gearbox can pry this nonbinary alien from my cold dead hands, friendship?, this is technically pre-slash, zer0-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karturtle/pseuds/Karturtle
Summary: After so long being part of a unit, Zer0 was the first of the vault hunters to leave Pandora. When Lilith told them all to go and search the galaxy for vaults, Zer0 immediately started making plans to get off world. It was instinct to them, to go off on their own. They were a loner by trade and by nature.Unfortunately for them, they got used to having the company and chaos of their friends around. Now everything is much more boring.





	and yet, i am nowhere too

After so long being part of a unit, Zer0 was actually the first of the vault hunters to leave Pandora after Lilith assumed control over the raiders. When she told them all to go and search the galaxy for vaults, Zer0 immediately started making plans to get off world. It was instinct to them, to go off on their own. They were a loner. Always had been. 

But the sudden separation from everyone after so many years of companionship was..disturbingly jarring. They assumed they’d miss their friends, of course, but they didn’t expect life to be so  _ empty _ without them. There was no one to snark to, no one to count kills with, and apparently they had come to rely on that quite a bit. There were echo calls of course, messages sent and pictures left, but as the group slowly splintered the messages became few and far between. They were all busy in different parts of the galaxy, gathering information or going back to personal pursuits. It was a natural decline. Expected, even.

It sucked. They missed their friends.

At least there was work to be done. They had new targets, new purpose. A noble objective, but one that came with enough freedom for them to not feel caged. For pre-Pandora Zer0 it would’ve been perfect. Back when they were cold, ruthless and nothing else, moving from one job to the next with precision and a reputation that scared even the most well armed, security guarded business moguls. Constantly in pursuit of a bigger, better prize and a kill worthy of their prowess. And hunting for the fabled vaults across the stars? Nothing could be more challenging. 

Post-Pandora Zer0 followed similar trends, but the thrill of the hunt was growing dull for them. Monotonous, even. After all, what good was a clean headshot right through the eye of some smug prick if you didn’t have a teammate to clap you on the back and buy you a beer you couldn’t drink afterwards? 

Soft. They’d grown soft. They couldn’t even deny it. If they weren’t so adamant on doing their job and doing it right, they think they would have caved to the boredom and loneliness. But then what would they have done? Go and watch Krieg struggle to put himself back together? Terrorize some monks with Maya? 

There was no perfect solution, no better alternative. Zer0’s fellow vault hunters were off fixing their lives, moving on. But they were beginning to discover that they barely had a life before vault hunting. And the one they were left with was, to be blunt, kind of boring.

Hopefully it would all be worth it soon, once they had found what they were after. And it was looking like they might find it sooner rather than later, these days. Because finally, after nearly a year of cold trails and dead ends, Zer0 had a good, solid lead on a vault artifact,

Atlas had many old, defunct outposts and buildings littered on Promethea, and Zer0 had been spending the past month or so combing through them, following a trail that they gleaned only through the smallest bits of information. Athena was thorough as she demolished the company, even if she was largely invested in the manslaughter aspects. Combine that with years worth of scavengers and bandits roaming in and out, plus the local wild life moving in- there wasn’t much left of the company. And what  _ was _ left was quickly being snapped up and repurposed as the company rose from the ashes. 

But hidden beneath the rot and then obscured by the resurgence, tucked back in old files and papers, there was a stray note or comment or audio log that led them onward. Threadbare hints about an eridian  _ something _ being secured in a facility  _ somewhere _ . This was the first whisper they’d heard of that could be legit and lead to the real deal.

After the mind numbing amount of time spent gathering intel through old Atlas resources and rumors, a tip from a reputable source(the begging last words of a dying man) had led them here, now, to an abandoned research outpost. It was shut down early on once Hyperion started their reign of terror on the company, and it was also strategically placed in the middle of nowhere. Promising. Even if they didn’t find the artifact, there might be some cool prototype for Zer0 to repurpose.

Perched on a nearby cliff, they had been scouting the outpost for a few hours with a sniper. Determining whether or not there were any old defenses to be triggered, seeing if there was bandit activity in the area. But mainly trying to figure out who the hell had parked their technical right outside the front gate.

It definitely wasn’t old and still looked perfectly functional, the paint job was only slightly garish. The logical assumption was that someone had beat Zer0 here, and truth be told, it almost excited them. Who else was hunting for the artifact? What kind of challenge would they pose? Time would tell.

Once they were satisfied with their recon, they hopped off the cliff and made their way into the facility, blatantly walking through the already lowered gate. The lights were on, though a good number were flickering ominously. Whoever else was in here must have salvaged the wiring enough to get the power to turn back on. Fascinating.

Once inside, they got down to business. Buildings like this were always a maze, so Zer0 methodically went through and cleared out every single room on the ground level. There were a few unimpressive guns, some cash, nothing of note. There was, however, a service elevator. The elevator itself wasn’t called to the floor Zer0 was on, and they peered down into the elevator shaft to investigate where it had gone. More lights were on down there.

An amateur, not covering their tracks.

They couldn’t call the elevator back up without possibly alerting the other person, so they settled for jumping down the shaft with a hand on the hilt of their katana. It was a considerable fall, but years of experience taught them how to redistribute their weight and collapse their knees so it wouldn’t make as loud of a sound when their feet hit the metal platform.

The elevator led into another maze of hallways, which had Zer0 itching with impatience. Still, clearing the facility room by room was in their best interests to make sure nothing unpleasant lurked in the dark corners, and they quickly went about it. Aside from the lights making ominous noises as they flickered, it was quiet enough to hear a pin drop as they walked along. The promise of  _ something _ was in the air, and Zer0 was eager to see just what laid in wait for them.

As they walked, they gave a small scoff. Drawers had been rifled through, files strewn about - most likely from the other visitor. No effort to hide tracks or be mindful. And to make matters worse, there was still nothing notable to loot. Disappointing. They continued down their path until they finally encountered something new- a large doorway spilling out fluorescent light.

They crept forward. The entrance led out to a catwalk that was wrapped around a large, almost warehouse-like room. Machinery sat in the middle - some kind of core for the building, perhaps? - with servers and computers lining most of the walls. 

This is where they finally found their quarry. Zer0 immediately sunk into a crouch to reduce visibility and moved along the catwalk silently to get a better look at the man. And- well. It wasn’t exactly hard to spot him. He was muttering and frantically typing on a terminal that seemed determined to be stubborn

Maybe not the thrill they were looking for. But they were down here for a reason, and he’d have information.

Zer0 gave a quick look to the surrounding area as they formulated a plan. They catalogued various things in the room that would be useful if it turned into a fight. Exposed wiring they could take advantage of. Optimal spots they could take cover and reload. 

A light switch right next to the doorway Zer0 emerged from. 

That looked fun. They _ loved _ a dramatic entrance.

In one smooth motion, they unsheathed their katana and embedded it in the mechanism before entering Decepti0n mode. The light immediately went out, and the real Zer0 pulled their katana back while the hologram held theirs in place.

Reacting to the dark, their quarry let out a high pitched shout as Zer0 moved along the catwalks. They quietly lowered themself to a piece of machinery and then to the ground before sneaking up behind the poor sucker still stationed at the desktop. He had continued his muttering but with a nervous edge, saying something about ‘stupid, shitty wiring’ while he looked back to the screen in front of him. Zer0 moved to the shoulder the man had just been looking over, standing up to their full height.

Decepti0n ended. The lights came back on.

Rhys  _ screamed _ .

A painfully loud noise in the large echoing room, soothed by Zer0 watching Atlas’ new CEO startle and trip backwards over an office chair. It was comical, watching him pinwheel his arms for purchase but ultimately crumple into a heap on the floor.

“Holyshitholyshitholy  _ shit _ , holy sh-” Rhys was practically hyperventilating as he scrambled backwards, his back hitting a filing cabinet. “W-  _ Zer0 _ ?” He demanded as he stared, his voice still high above his usual register.

A glowing red :) appeared on Zer0’s mask, affirming the question.

“Correct. Hello Rhys.” Zer0 said, making no move to assist in any way. “A small world, Promethea. / Looking for something?”

Rhys’ head rolled backwards and he looked to the ceiling for a brief moment, as if he was trying to compose himself. Zer0 nearly scoffed at the action. An easy kill, exposing the jugular like that. Rhys would never see it coming if Zer0 decided to take their katana out and end the conversation there. But that would be childishly easy for them, and a degrading way to end the life of someone Zer0 vaguely knew and didn’t hate.

Taking deep breaths, Rhys looked back to the assassin, mumbling to himself. “Shit. Shit. Just Zer0. It’s just Zer- ooohey, Zer0! Buddy!” 

The switch in demeanor was quick but transparent to Zer0 as it seemed to click in Rhys’ brain. He scrambled to his feet, dusting off his shirt and then smoothing back his hair, trying to look like he didn’t just see his life flash before his eyes. 

“Long time no see!” He laughed nervously, trying to casually prop an elbow on the back of the chair he’d tripped over. It was too low, though, and Rhys made an awkward bobbing motion as he tried to lean himself on it, then immediately stood back up when he realized it wasn’t going to work. “And on Promethea of all places! Right here! In this outpost! ..Wow!”

This was a bit painful to watch. Rhys didn’t even try to pull out a firearm, instead trying to settle into some suave pose he must have considered appropriate. Maybe this was his attempt at giving off the CEO vibe. If so.. he had a lot of work to do. In Zer0’s experience, most corporate leaders were douchebags of the highest degree. And maybe they hadn’t spent enough time around the other man to know, but Rhys was only a slight douchebag. Very low on the ladder of douchebaggedness. Right now, he just looked kind of sweaty and weird.

“It’s me. Zer0. Wow.” They replied patiently, ‘...’ displaying across their helmet. “Strange coincidence, indeed. / My question remains.”

Rhys looked baffled for a moment, as if he couldn’t recall. “Huh? Oh! Ah- um.” A hand lifted to cover the back of his neck. Nervous. Sheepish. Guilty? “Me? Funny story actually, so- um. I don’t know if you heard or anything. I’m checking this place out because Atlas is sort of.. Mine. Surprise?” His hands flung out and splayed on either side of his head in a lackluster gesture. 

Zer0  _ was _ aware of that before they started looking into Atlas’ properties. It was interesting, considering the lackluster yet flattering first impression they had of Rhys. Capable in some ways - he  _ did _ do that one cool thing with their katana - and.. Well, he seemed to be spineless in others. Rhys wouldn’t have been their first choice to rebuild an infamous company from the ground up. But in the end, nobody had put a target on Rhys’ back, so anything concerning the matter wasn’t important to Zer0 at the time. They quickly forgot about it in pursuit of other things.

“I see you’re still doing the.. Assassin, mercenary thing, which. Cool. That’s very cool.” Rhys said casually. Then he immediately winced, looking away and dropping his hands. At least he seemed aware of how awkward he was being.

Zer0 tilted their head as they thought. Why put on the front? Nervousness, obviously, but Zer0 wasn’t actually sure where it stemmed from. This wasn’t the cowering or bargaining they were used to, having snuck up on many corporate assholes in such a manner. It almost seemed like Rhys was struck with the same nervous admiration Zer0 had picked up on from when they’d first met. And if so..

Wow. That’s weird.

It was getting awkward for them now, too, because Rhys obviously wasn’t looking at Zer0 as a  _ threat  _ here. It hadn’t occurred to Rhys that Zer0 might be here to do the aforementioned assassin/mercenary thing. Which was strange. It’s true that Zer0 came to respect Rhys somewhat after the Vault of the Traveller, but that didn’t imply any  _ loyalty _ to the man. 

Zer0 was here on a mission. It wasn’t immediately clear whether or not Rhys would be getting in the way of it. And Rhys should be very afraid of that right now. 

“Cool.” Zer0 repeated, cooly. “It  _ is _ pretty cool. / The Atlas thing is cool, too. / A lot of power.” If they were right, and Rhys was just being an idiot, hero-worshipping them..

“Oh! Hah, yeah!” Rhys said, lighting up at the praise and running a hand through his hair again to adjust it. Maybe Zer0 hit the nail on the head. “I mean, you’d  _ think _ so, but right now it just feels like a lot of.. Paperwork. And empty, possibly haunted buildings to go through, I guess. Lots of old assets to sort out. Yup.”

Zer0 had no idea how to feel about this. Usually when they snuck up on someone in a  _ completely abandoned _ setting, that person was scared shitless. It was often a shoot first, ask questions later scenario. It made sense. This.. did not. Surely Rhys couldn’t be this naive?

They supposed it didn’t matter at the moment. Time to regroup. Zer0 had an objective, and weren’t sure if Rhys was looking for the same thing they were. However, Rhys could potentially help them find it if they used him correctly. They wouldn’t call Rhys a friend by any means, but they felt he had abandoned the threat category- if he was ever in it to begin with. Still, they’d keep a close eye on him in case this was a trick or an act. 

Though they highly doubted it.

“So!” Rhys clapped his hands together, “Not that I’m not  _ super _ psyched to see you, but. Uh. What.. what brought you to Promethea? And this outpost in particular?” There was a pause. Rhys visibly became a few shades paler. “Oh, God. Uh, wait, were you.. Hunting me?”

Oh, finally. He’s realizing the inherent danger here- good for him, since Zer0 wasn’t going to say anything outright. At least Rhys caught up in the end. But he  _ still _ wasn’t fumbling for a gun, just wringing his hands nervously. 

“Not you.” Zer0 replied simply. They weren’t sure if Rhys knew about the vault artifact, and they didn’t know whether or not Rhys would be interested in keeping it from the Crimson Raiders. The less they said now, the better.

Rhys let out an awkward, relieved laugh. “Okay-  _ whew _ . For a second there, you- you really got me. Especially with the.. Lurking in the dark thing.” He seemed prone to fidgeting. Did he always do that, or just with Zer0? Right now he was adjusting the collar of his shirt and loosening his tie slightly. The dark, sharp lines of his suit certainly tried to be intimidating, but the effect was lost considering Rhys appeared to be.. preening. “So what, you’re just.. Looting the place or something? Which- hey, this place is abandoned, I can’t really fault you, even if this is my property. I guess.”

“You’d just let me loot?” Zer0 asked, a question mark appearing on their helmet, “Odd. I’m not used to having / permission to steal.”

“More of an ‘ask for forgiveness instead of permission’ guy?” Rhys joked pitifully.

“I don’t often ask / for forgiveness. Regret is / a waste of my time.” 

“ _ You are so badass _ .” Rhys mumbled quickly.

“What?” Zer0 asked.

“What?” Rhys replied, flushing. “ _ Anyways _ \- I’m just looking for documents and old schematics of this place, honestly. There wasn’t any weapons manufacturing or testing happening out here, not that I’m aware of, soo.. Sorry. But yeah, I mean, if you find something you want..?” He gestured vaguely, as if to say ‘sure, why not’. 

Zer0 wasn’t sure Rhys knew how to effectively lie, not to someone like Zer0, and he seemed to be telling the truth. Maybe he truly didn’t know the fragment was here. Or maybe it wasn’t here at all, and Zer0 had hit another dead end. Looking away from Rhys, they glanced over at the console he had been working on. That would be pretty disappointing.

“No weapons or tests.” Zer0 mused, walking to the terminal to examine it. Rhys had gotten in, but none of the data pulled up was relevant. “So what was the purpose then? / This outpost is big.” Not to mention incredibly isolated from any civilization. Something wasn’t adding up.

“See, that’s what I’m trying to figure out.” Rhys said, sounding more confident. More in his element, maybe. “This place was practically buried in old files and paper trails. There’s a few labs and workshops in here, but everything important was removed from them. All wiped clean and deleted.”

Intriguing, and it lined up with Zer0’s findings so far. But surely that wasn’t the end of it. “Why not give up, then?” They ask, “What are you hoping to find? / Did they not just leave?”

Rhys stepped up beside them, maintaining a respectable distance while he typed something into the terminal and pulled up more useless information. “It looks like the outpost was abandoned intentionally, yeah. Right around the time Athena was… doing her thing, to other Atlas properties,” He grimaced slightly, “Which is why there’s no, um, no bodies to sort through. They got scared and shut this place down.” 

Athena, always Athena. Their new life entailed digging through the ashes of what she left behind. Her ruthless precision kept no stone unturned. 

They were curious to know what she thought of Atlas 2.0. It obviously made Rhys nervous. For good reason, they supposed. Zer0 didn’t blame him. A shame that Athena ‘retired’, as they’d spent long hours studying her work. But retirement aside, they had no doubt Athena would gladly step in to execute this revival if she saw good reason to do it. 

“I guess I’m just trying to solve the mystery of what happened here? If they realized Athena was coming and had to pack up and leave suddenly, they could’ve been working on something important.” Rhys continued, gesturing with his mechanical arm as he spoke and squinted at the timestamps on the terminal. “I just have this feeling that there’s something missing, y’know?”

All the while, he was neglecting Zer0 by not keeping an eye on them. Another laughably easy moment they could strike if they wanted to. Someone would really have to give Rhys a primer on surviving people like Zer0 if he wanted to live as a successful CEO.

“..and,” Rhys looked over and gave them a small grin, “Just between you and me, this is a _great_ excuse to avoid paperwork right now.” When Zer0 indulged them with a glowing red ‘:P’ on their mask, the grin grew wider.

Killing Rhys wasn’t going to happen, not without a contract and/or a good reason. And he obviously wasn’t going to leave anytime soon. Zer0 tilted their head as they thought, a matching ‘...’ appearing. Having Rhys here might be able to work in their favor. Nobody else would know the ins and outs of an Atlas facility like he would, and if they _ did _ find the vault fragment.. They’d probably just take it and leave, honestly. Rhys couldn’t stop them. 

They’d deal with that if the time came.

“This is intriguing.” They said, nodding once to themself.

“I know, right? Kind of a fun little mystery-”

“Then we will work together.” Zer0 decided, purposefully leaving no room for debate. “Allies-”

“So like a buddy system?” Rhys interrupted excitedly. Zer0 stared at him for a moment, full of judgment. They were right in the middle of a haiku. Now it wouldn’t sound as dramatic. At least Rhys seemed to notice the faux pas and shrunk back, laughing sheepishly. “Sorry, um- you were saying?”

“Allies once again.” Zer0 stated flatly. Then, for good measure, they added an ominous “Just for now.”

Rhys lit up, starry eyed for a moment before he forced his enthusiasm into something more professional. “Al- allies, heh. Cool. Just like old times, right?”

Zer0 didn’t feel the need to respond, and watched Rhys deflate out of the corner of their eye as they turned to start considering the other consoles and terminals. Hacking was, admittedly, not one of their strong suits. They’d leave the technical side of things to Rhys. Except, at the very least..

They took a moment to open their echo, and sent a call request to Rhys. That way they’d be able to communicate regardless of how far they were from each other. A ping sounded from Rhys’ echo, and he pulled it up to accept the call. 

“..you still have my echo signature saved?” Rhys asked, considering neither of them had their Echo’s set to appear on a local frequency. And yes, obviously Zer0 kept it. They didn’t make a habit of deleting echo contacts. Having a wide network of people to call on was a useful tool. Not to be relied on, but any advantage they could have was one they kept close.

Ignoring Rhys again(considering the answer was fairly clear), they started walking around the large room to inspect the nooks, crannies, and chests. “The top floors were clear. / ..Aside from the mess you left. / Is there another?” 

“Huh? Oh, yeah. I hadn’t gotten that far yet, though. Got pretty distracted with all the hacking and.. Stuff.” Rhys replied, “But speaking of, aside from some dates I  _ did _ get a basic map of the facility.” 

Zer0’s echo pinged and they spared a glance to the map Rhys had shared with them. At least two more floors, the last appearing to be a small generator room. “Smart.” They supplied. 

“Thanks! Obviously the map isn’t  _ complete _ or anything, considering how Atlas likes their secret rooms and entrances..” Rhys continued, the sound of keys clacking complimenting his voice. Zer0 paused, considering the information. Companies hiding certain rooms away wasn’t a surprise, but they felt like they were missing something.

“Oh?” They asked, subtly nudging Rhys along while they pilfered money from some lock boxes.

“Hm? Y’know, like.. How they had an entire facility right underneath Old Haven the whole time. And remember Bossanova’s place? I mean, obviously you do,” He rambled, looking over his shoulder at Zer0, “There was a.. Thing underneath the very middle of the stadium. Where we found Gortys?”

“What?” Zer0 turned on a dime and stared intensely at Rhys.  _ Obviously  _ Rhys and his team had found the Gortys core, they didn’t begrudge them for that, but they never thought to ask where the core had been hidden. But Gortys actually was with Bossanova the entire time? And they  _ missed _ it? 

A frustrated ‘>_<’ appeared in front of their helmet. Wow. This was kind of embarrassing for them.

“I’m assuming you.. didn’t know. Wow, uh-” Rhys raised a hand to rub the back of his neck, chuckling nervously, “No hard feelings, right? I know that was your.. Mission, to find her, but uh- it all worked out in the end..?”

True. However, now they were kind of sore. “You should have told me.” Zer0 said, doing their best not to sound like a petulant child.

“If it makes you feel better, the whole.. Hunting down pieces part afterwards sucked.” Rhys offered, “A lot.  _ But _ you still got to fight the giant vault monster in the end.”

“And I  _ did _ get some sweet loot.” They grumbled half-heartedly, turning back to what they were doing. 

“That’s the spirit!” The relief in Rhys’ voice helped soothe them somewhat, knowing Rhys had had genuine fear of what they’d do in response. No respect and/or fear lost there, at least. “..for what it’s worth, sorry for not telling you? I mean. I  _ am _ sorry.”

That was weird. Rhys didn’t exactly owe Zer0 much at that point, and they were used to the general cutthroat environment of Pandora. The planet often employed the rule of ‘finders keepers’ until someone stronger came along to kill you for what you had. Maybe Zer0 would have done it back then, if Rhys and co. really wanted to keep the Gortys core from them, but now there was no point. Someone getting to their mark before them was annoying, yes, but that chapter of their life had closed long ago. Besides, Rhys had just offered very useful intel about Atlas and how their facilities functioned. 

“The job is over.” Zer0 replied, “Besides that, you are proving / to be useful now.”

“Thank.. You? I think that’s a compliment? I’ll take it.” Rhys shrugged, laughing weakly, “Soo, I wasn’t useful before?”

“Not particularly.” Aside from hitting them up to help Rhys destroy a monster, what good had Rhys really done for them? Content to leave the conversation there, Zer0 decided to start walking through a nearby hallway entrance and get back to work. Their immediate goal was to secure the rest of this third floor, as they doubted Rhys would have gotten to it.

“Okay, come on. I invited you to take down a vault with me.” Rhys protested, expensive shoes clicking on the floor as he strode over and tried to keep pace, because he was apparently.. tagging along now? Unnecessary, as they’d set up the call, but in the end it didn’t really matter. “Who else has done that, huh? I’d call that being pretty useful to you.”

“Fiona invited me.” They stated, making a sharp left into what appeared to be another lab. Mostly empty. Nothing of note.

“She- well, yeah,  _ technically _ ,” Rhys blustered, “But I.. encouraged it! And approved it! And to be fair, I didn’t realize you were an option until she mentioned it!”

At least Rhys was entertaining, even if Zer0 had to throw stealth right out the window. “Fiona invited me.” They repeated, voice flat.

Rhys crossed his arms and pretended to be interested in an empty test tube on a tray. “..So maybe Fiona invited you.” He admitted unhappily, then quietly added, “But I still did some pretty cool stuff.”

“...Perhaps.” Zer0 replied, walking out the way they’d come after the room proved fruitless. They anticipated a lot of fruitlessness in the coming hours, but at least it wouldn’t be boring.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm kinda shoving this one out of the nest pretty quickly. its been sitting half finished ever since borderlands 3 came out and its DONE now so im posting it. ill probably come back in and edit later
> 
> anyways, look at this, the beginnings of a beautiful friendship! i wanted to explore zer0's character and also what led these two to become so close. why is this baller loner assassin working solely for this sack of a man they met like, twice in canon. i LOVE the fresh, funky 'youre my bodyguard AND my bestie' dynamic they gave us. this is basically me connecting the dots
> 
> i really enjoyed writing from zer0's perspective on this. rhys is BARELY on their radar and i think thats hilarious. it may seem pretty callous, but that's just because of how zer0 processes and thinks about things. objective, almost totally detached. they are VERY different people.
> 
> i kind of want to keep this going, maybe add another chapter or make it into a drabble series. i'm lovin these two interacting. let me know what you think!


End file.
